I Knew I Loved You
by AyuRahayu 1004
Summary: <html><head></head>Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu. / KyuMin / Romance, GS/CHAPTER 7 UP! (END)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other Cast :**

Leeteuk

Eunhyuk

Donghae

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Romance, GS

**Disclamer :**

Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka, dan SME. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja ^^

**Summary :**

_Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu. _

**A/N :**

FF ini adalah FF request dari eonni kesayangan saya^^. Terinspirasi dari lagu _Savage_ _Garden_ dengan judul yang sama dengan judul FF ini. Dan lagu ini juga lagu yang sering eonni saya nyanyikan bersama dengan oppa-nya. Ahh.. Dan juga mianhae kalo jelek, saya masih belajar membuat FF romance karena biasanya saya hanya membuat brothership. Ini merupakan tantangan dari eonni buat saya. Baiklah dari pada saya kebanyakan cuap cuap, lebih baik langsung aja. Cekidoott ^_^

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov..

Indah...

Sekarang hanya kata itulah yang bisa meggambarkan rasa taman yang ditumbuhi begitu banyak jenis bunga, rumputan hijau yang sedikit bergoyang ketika diterpa hembusan angin, pohon-pohon yang rindang, kicauan burung yang terbang dengan eloknya menambah kesan indah pada taman ini. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku kagum, melainkan aku mengagumi seorang yeoja yang tengah memandangi bunga dengan senyum yang merekah dibibir berwarna soft pink itu.

"Apakah seperti ini wujud seorang malaikat?" gumamku dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah lepas dari yeoja itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai melangkah mendekati yeoja yang masih setia memandangi bunga dihadapannya.

"Begitu banya bunga indah disini, tapi kenapa kau hanya memandangi bunga lotus itu?" ucapku ketika berada tepat disamping yeoja itu. Dari bahasa tubuhnya sepertinya yeoja ini terkejut karena kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Namun detik kemudian, yeoja ini tersenyum manis padaku.

DEG..

Sungguh, aku hanya bisa diam membeku ketika yeoja ini menatapku. Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa aku ucapkan untuk menggambarkan betapa cantiknya yeoja ini, bahkan kata cantik pun belum cukup untuk yeoja yang bagiku adalah seorang malaikat ini. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, betapa sempurnanya makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sekarang berada dihadapanku ini.

"Lotus... Dia bunga yang sangat hebat" ucap yeoja ini dan mulai kembali menatap kearah bunga lotus.

...

Author Pov..

"Kau menyukai bunga lotus ?" yeoja itu pun mengangguk mantab menjawab pertanyaan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini.

"Bunga lotus hidup diatas lumpur yang kotor" lanjut Kyuhyun, dan yeoja itu pun kembali mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"Kau benar. Lotus hidup dilumpur yang kotor, maka dari itu banyak orang beranggapan bahwa bunga lotus adalah bunga yang tak berharga. Tapi kenyataanya, bunga lotus tetap tampil dengan keanggunannya yang sangat menawan." ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum yang terus merekah dibibir mungilnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya, terus memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Bagiku lotus adalah bunga yang hebat karena dia mampu hidup penuh keindahan dan kebersihan tanpa dipengaruhi lingkungannya yang kotor. Sekotor apapun tempatnya hidup namun keindahannya tetap terjaga dengan baik, bahkan lotus juga menambah keindahan bagi lingkungan sekitarnya." lanjut yeoja itu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari bunga lotus berwarna pink dihadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat yeoja itu dan Kyuhyun saling diam, hingga akhirnya sang yeoja mulai menghadap Kyuhyun dan menatapnya.

"Namamu siapa ?" tanya sang yeoja, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sendiri?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan mulus sang yeoja.

"Namaku..."

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN PABOYA. IRONNA" teriak seorang yeoja membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dalm sekejap.

"Eugghh.. Noona" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya ketika mendapati noona-nya yang telah berdiri dihadapanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun detik kemudian dia teringat dengan yeoja lotus yang baru saja ditemuinya dalam dunia mimpi.

"Yak! Noona kau membangunkanku disaat yang tidak tepat. Dia baru saja akan nyebutkan namanya" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Dia ? Dia siapa ?" tanya sang noona yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan sang dongsaeng.

"Dia si bunga lotus" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal yang masih jelas terdengar.

"Ommo.. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau cepatlah mandi, atau kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah" mendengar itu, mata Kyuhyun pun langsung terarah menuju jam diatas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya dan mendapati jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00.

"Aishh.. Noona pabo. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi" dengan cepat Kyuhyun meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, meraih handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

"Ck! Aku yang pabo atau kau yang pabo" sang noona pun hanya berdecak kesal melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya yang masih saja terlihat kekanakan walaupun usianya telah menginjak dewasa.

...

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

_**Only this sense of completion**_

_**And in your eyes**_

_**I see the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching for**_

_**I think I've found my way home**_

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other Cast :**

Leeteuk

Eunhyuk

Donghae

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Romance, GS

**Disclamer :**

Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka, dan SME. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja ^^

**Summary :**

_Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu. _

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebelumnya.._

**"Begitu banya bunga indah disini, tapi kenapa kau hanya memandangi bunga lotus itu?" **

**"Lotus... Dia bunga yang sangat hebat"**

**"Kau benar. Lotus hidup dilumpur yang kotor, maka dari itu banyak orang beranggapan bahwa bunga lotus adalah bunga yang tak berharga. Tapi kenyataanya, bunga lotus tetap tampil dengan keanggunannya yang sangat menawan."**

**"Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sendiri?" **

**"Yak! Noona kau membangunkanku disaat yang tidak tepat. Dia baru saja akan nyebutkan namanya"**

**"Dia si bunga lotus" **

**"Ck! Aku yang pabo atau kau yang pabo"**

_Selanjutnya._

CHAPTER 2.

_..._

Suara dentingan piano terdengar bergaung dikesunyian ruang musik SM High School ini. Ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh lemari, satu buah kursi, beberapa buah alat musik. Dan salah satu alat musik itu adalah piano yang sekarang tengah dimainkan oleh seorang namja manis dengan lesung pipi kecil disudut dagunya, yang akan menyembul ketika dia tersenyum.

Tangannya begitu lincah menari-nari diatas tuts-tuts piano dihadapannya menciptakan suara dentingan piano yang sangat merdu dan memberikan kesan damai yang menenangkan. Namun suasana tenang nan damai itu hancur seketika oleh suara derap kaki dan suara seorang namja yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah yang telah ditekuk sempurna.

"Leeteuk hyung~" rengek namja bersurai coklat itu, yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja berlesung pipi yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun. Kau telah menghancurkan musikku." betak sang namja yang benama leeteuk ini.

"Aissh.. Leeteuk hyung. Lebih hancur mana dengan perasaanku ini." sekarang Kyuhyun telah duduk dihadapan Leeteuk dengan wajah cemberutnya. Melihat wajah sang dongsaeng yang telah benar-benar tertekuk, membuat Leeteuk menghela napas dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan diceritakan Kyuhyun padanya hari ini.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan perasaanmu itu eoh?" tanya Leeteuk. Sekarang namja berlesung pipi ini telah menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu diatas grand piano yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai sahabat ini.

"Hyung.. Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi ku" Kyuhyun pun memulai ceritanya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku harus membersihkan toilet karena terlambat"

"Itu salahmu sendiri"

"Berdiri didepan kelas sepanjang pelajaran karena tidak membawa buku tugas"

"Yang itu juga salahmu"

"Aku juga harus kehilangan waktu istirahatku karena harus mendengarkan ceramah dari kepala sekolah"

"Itu juga pasti salahmu"

"Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini hyung"

"Ada. Kau telah menghancurkan musikku"

"Yak! Hyung! Kau ini niat mendengarkan ceritaku tidak" bentak Kyuhyun. Namja ini merasa kesal karena Leeteuk terus-terusan menyalahkannya. Ya dia tahu semuanya memang salahnya sendiri, tapi bisakah untuk kali ini Leeteuk diam dan mendengarkan ceritanya saja. Hari ini dia sudah merasa sangat kesal, dan haruskah sekarang taraf kekesalannya bertambah karena Leeteuk.

Melihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk terkiki geli. Sepertinya sekarang namja ini tengah mengenyampingkan sifat angelnya dan merubah dirinya sedikit evil. Ya.. hanya sedikit.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lanjutkan ceritamu" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum inocent-nya. Namun Kyuhyun yang masih kesal dengan Leeteuk pun hanya diam, melipat tangannya didada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Arraseo.. Kali ini aku akan diam mendengarkanmu" kali ini Leeteuk kembali memasang senyum angel-nya. Kyuhyun pun menghela napas dan kembali menatap Leeteuk.

"Hyung. Kau pernah melihat malaikat?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja pernah. Setiap kali aku berdiri didepan cermin, maka saat itu juga aku akan melihat malaikat tampan" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada penuh percaya dirinya.

"Ck! Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tahu hyung, tadi pagi aku bertemu yeoja yang sangat cantik. Dan bagiku, dia adalah jelmaan malaikat" Kyuhyun pun kembali mengingat mimpi yang telah mempertemukannya dengan sang yeoja lotus.

"Kulitnya putih, matanya indah, rambutnya yang panjang hingga pinggang dibiarkannya terurai, dia mengenakan dress berwarna soft pink yang senada dengan bibirnya. Ahh.. Hyung aku benar-benar terpesona oleh sosoknya" Kyuhyun pun kembali mengagumi yeoja yang seharian ini telah membuatnya dipenuhi oleh hukuman. Karena yeoja itu? Tentu saja. Kyuhyun terlambat masuk sekolah karena memimpikannya, karena terlambat Kyuhyun harus buru-buru dan melupakan buku tugasnya, lalu karena melamunkan yeoja itu, Kyuhyun sukses membuat kepala sekolah meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya harus bersentuhan dengan dinginnya dinding sekolah. Ya.. Kyuhyun sukses menubruk kepala sekolah.

"Memangnya kau bertemu yeoja itu dimana?" tanya Leeteuk yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertemu di... Mimpi" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, karena dia tahu hyungnya ini pasti akan mentertawakannya. Dan benar saja kali ini Leeteuk benar-benar telah mentertawakannya. Kyuhyun pun hanya diam sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya melihat leeteuk tertawa.

"Kau tahu Kyu. Wajahmu itu seperti seorang anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta dan aku pikir kau bertemu denganya dijalan, atau cafe, atau tempat lainya. Tapi ternyata kau bertemu dimimpi" ucap Leeteuk setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku rasa aku mencintainya hyung"

"Aigoo.. Sepertinya hari ini kau benar-benar frustasi ne. Baiklah, kajja kita pergi. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Leeteuk pun bediri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang musik ini.

"Hyung. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Kau percayakan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil berlari menyusul Leeteuk.

"ne."

"Hyung tapi aku mencintainya"

"Arraseo Cho Kyuhyun"

...

Kyuhyun Pov..

Aku kembali ketaman ini, taman mimpi yang telah mmpertemukanku dengan yeoja lotus itu. Taman ini masih saja terlihat indah, tapi akan jauh lebih indah lagi seandainya yeoja lotus itu ada disini. Aku pun berjalan mengitari taman ini, menikmati setiap keindahan yang disuguhkannya. Namun langkahku terhenti saat sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seorang yeoja bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar.

_Nun busige bitnal nari olkeoya_

_Gettaekkaji ni gyeote isseo julge_

_Haessari gadekan bencie anjaseo_

_Neoreul kkok anajulkeoya_

_Neul gakkai eseo nareul barabwajudan_

_Ttatteutan ni maeumeul ara_

_Neomeojin naege dasi ireonaramyeon_

_Maleobsi bicheul bicune_

_Neoneun byeol, I sesang gajang keun byeol_

_Eoduwobjin nae mam bicuneun_

_Neoneun byeol I sesang gajang keun byeol_

_Eoreobureun nareul nogine_

Dengan perlahan kembali ku langkahkan kakiku kearah suara merdu itu dan coba tebak, siapa yang aku lihat?

Yup.. Si yeoja lotus. Dalam sekejap aku pun tersenyum bahagia. Melihatnya duduk dibawah pohon sakura, menyanyikan tiap bait lirik lagunya dengan sangat merdu, ditambah lagi dengan iringan petikan gitar. Untuk kedua kalinya aku kembali terpesona olehnya. Ahhh.. Aku pikir Eunhyuk hyung benar, aku sudah gila sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa kutemui didalam mimpi. Tapi perasaan ini sangat nyata, entah kenapa aku sangat yakin, bahwa dialah cintaku.

Dengan perlahan aku pun mendekatinya dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Dia sangat menghayati lagunya, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Memandangnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuatku sangat bahagia, sekarang aku yakin perasaanku ini memang nyata, aku mencintainya.

"Selain lotus tenyata kau juga pandai bermain gitar dan bernyayi" sapaku saat dia telah mengakhiri lagunya.

"Ehh.. Kau mengejutkanku" untuk kedua kalinya aku kembali mengejutkannya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena wajah terkejutnya tadi telah berubah menjadi senyuman manis.

"I know i loved you, bisa kau nyanyikan lagu itu?" tanyaku padanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan lagu itu, dan sini gitarmu biar aku yang mengiringmu" ucapku. Aku pun berniat mengambil gitarnya dan mengiringinya bernyanyi dengan permainan gitarku, namun dia menahan tanganku.

"Anio. Aku tidak akan menyanyikan lagu itu disini. Nanti aku akan bernyanyi secara nyata padamu" senyum terukir disudut bibirnya.

Manis~

Senyumnya sangat manis. Tapi apa maksud yeoja ini. Secara nyata?

"Sekarang aku harus pergi." yeoja ini pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatapku dengan mata indahnya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi nanti Kyu" ucap yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Nama ? Siapa nama yeoja itu?

"Hey kau yeoja lotus. Siapa namamu?" teriakku agar yeoja yang sudah lumayan jauh dariku itu bisa mendengar suaraku.

"Minnie. Panggil aku minnie" balas yeoja itu, tentu saja dengan berteriak juga. Aku terus menatap punggung kecilnya yang semakin menjauh. Hingga akhirnya hilang dibalik pohon-pohon taman ini.

Minnie~

Nama yang indah, sesuai dengannya yang juga sangat indah.

TBC

Chapter 2 selesai :D

Mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan, maklum FF kejar tayang #sinetron kali :D

Kamsahamnida buat yang uda review :D

#Bow


	3. Chapter 3

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other Cast :**

Leeteuk

Eunhyuk

Donghae

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Romance, GS

**Disclamer :**

Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka, dan SME. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja ^^

**Summary :**

_Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu. _

A/N :

SM High School adalah sekolah musik, emmhh.. Kalau kalian pernah nonton DraKor Dream High, nah kaya gitu sekolah SM High School. Hanya saja pembagian kelas di SM High School, dibagi sesuai bakat dan kemauan muridnya. Seperti kelas vokal, instrumental, instrumental & compossing, drama, dancer dan lain-lainnya.

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebelumnya.._

**"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun. Kau telah menghancurkan musikku." **

**"Berdiri didepan kelas sepanjang pelajaran karena tidak membawa buku tugas"**

**"Tentu saja pernah. Setiap kali aku berdiri didepan cermin, maka saat itu juga aku akan melihat malaikat tampan" **

**"Kulitnya putih, matanya indah, rambutnya yang panjang hingga pinggang dibiarkannya terurai, dia mengenakan dress berwarna soft pink yang senada dengan bibirnya. Ahh.. Hyung aku benar-benar terpesona oleh sosoknya"**

**"Selain lotus tenyata kau juga pandai bermain gitar dan bernyayi" **

**"I knew i loved you, bisa kau nyanyikan lagu itu?" **

**"Hey kau yeoja lotus. Siapa namamu?"**

_Selanjutnya.._

CHAPTER 3

...

Berparas cantik, tubuh yang ramping, kaya, sikap yang lemah lembut, baik hati, mempunyai suara yang merdu, dan pandai bermain gitar. Mempunyai fisik yang baik, bahkan mendekati sempurna. Lalu siapa yang tidak kagum dengan yeoja tampak sangat mempesona ini ?

...

**Maybe it's intuition**

**Somethings you just don't question**

**Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant**

**And there it goes, I think I've found my best**

**friend**

**I know that it might sound**

**More than a little crazy**

**But I believe...**

**...**

Seorang yeoja tengah berdiri didepan cermin, sambil bersenandung riang dia meneliti setiap jengkal polesan yang diciptakannya pada wajah mulusnya.

"Baiklah. Aku siap" sekali lagi yeoja itu berputar didepan cermin, berpose dengan anggunnya. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, dia pun mulai melenggang keluar meninggalkan kamarnya yang didominasi warna pink ini.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

Tampak kaki jenjang yeoja menuruni tiap anak tangga rumah mewahnya.

"Pagi appa, eomma, oppa" Terlihat yeoja cantik itu dengan rambut panjang terurai, ditambah lagi pita berwarna merah muda terselip indah di rambutnya, sangat serasi dengan kulit putihnya. Lee Sungmin nama yeoja itu berjalan pelan menghampiri keluarganya yang telah duduk menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"Pagi juga chagi" dengan senyum manis, sang eomma pun membalas sapaan Sungmin kemudian mencium pipi putri cantiknya itu. Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan itupun hanya tersenyum manja.

"Dasar tuan putri manja" celetuk seorang namja putih yang juga terlihat tampan. Ya.. Namja itu adalah sang oppa, anak sulung dari keluarga Lee.

Sungmin yang mendengar celetukan sang oppa pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, sedangkan sang appa dan eomma pun hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Biarin." ucap Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sang oppa.

Ahh.. Ternyata selain cantik, seorang Lee Sungmin juga mempunyai sifat yang manja.

...

Sungmin Pov..

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama bagiku bersekolah disekolah baruku. SM High School, sekolah musik yang cukup terkenal diKorea. Jujur saja aku sangat gugup. Aku dengar sekolah ini memiliki peraturan yang cukup ketat dan tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk sekolah ini, banyak sekali prosedur yang harus dipenuhi. Tapi berbeda untukku, hanya karena aku anak dari pasangan Lee Yunho dan Lee Jaejoong, aku bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan sangat mudah. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka cara seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin hanya karena materi, sebuah keadilan dilupakan.

Dan karena inilah aku sempat meraju pada appa dan juga eomma. Aku ingin masuk sekolah ini sebagai seorang Lee Sungmin bukan sebagai anak dari Lee Jaejoong dan Lee Yunho. Tapi aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka semua, bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan. Bukan sebagai anak dari Lee Jaejoong dan Lee Yunho tapi kemampuan sebagai Lee Sungmin.

...

Author pov..

"Pagi anak-anak. Kita kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Paris" mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shin seongsangnim, kelas yang awalnya sunyi seketika berubah menjadi riuh.

"Kau. Masuklah" yeoja yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan kelas, akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas barunya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Shin seongsangnim setelah yeoja yang akan menjadi muridnya itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Annyeong.. Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapta" ucap yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Duduklah ditempat yang kau inginkan" sungmin pun mulai berjalan menuju bangku kosong disudut kelas.

"Seongsangnim, anda tidak melupakan peraturan yang sudah anda buat itu kan?" tiba-tiba suara yeoja, menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Kim Ryeowook. Peraturan itu tidak berlaku untuk Sungmin." ucap Shin seongsangnim sedikit menggertak.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah peraturan ini sudah kita sepakati bersama." Ryewook pun menatap sinis kearah Sungmin. Melihat tatapan Ryeowook, Sungmin pun merasa tak nyaman. Dengan perlahan dia kembali berdiri didepan kelas.

"Kau! Bernyanyilah, kau bisa masuk kesekolah ini. Berarti kau memiliki kemampuan bukan? Sekarang tunjukan pada kami." ucap Ryeowook sembari mengarahkan jarinya menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

"Kim Ryeowook! Sudah kukakatakan peraturan itu tidak berlaku untuk Sungmin!" Shin seongsangnim pun mulai meninggikan suaranya. Ditatapnya yeoja yang sudah menunduk di sampingnya.

"Seongsangnim, boleh aku pinjam gitar itu?" tanya Sungmin saat kedua matanya melihat sebuah gitar terpajang rapi dipojok kelas.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya, duduklah" bisiknya pada Sungmin lembut.

"Anio. Apa yang dikatakannya benar, sebagai murid baru aku harus tetap mengikuti peraturan yang telah kalian sepakati." Sungmin pun mulai berjalan pelan, mengambil gitar yang akan dimainkannya.

"Sekarang kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook. Saat dirinya telah kembali berdiri didepan kelas.

"Terserah. Kau bisa menyanyikan lagu apapun yang kau mau" jawab Ryeowook, namun sekarang dengan nada yang berbeda. Yang sekarang terkesan lebih ramah, dan itu membuat Sungmin tahu, sebenarnya Ryeowook adalah anak yang baik.

Sungmin pun mulai memainkan gitarnya. Suara merdunya pun mulai terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas ini.

...

Kyuhyun pov..

"Kyu. Cepat bangun!" kurasakan seseorang menggerakkan tubuhku. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku pun membuka kedua mataku.

"Hyung ada apa?. Aku masih ingin tidur" ucapku pada seorang namja berkepala besar yang duduk dibelakangku. Kim Jong Woon nama namja itu, tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Yesung.

"Kyu coba kau lihat murid baru itu. Dia sangat cantik" tunjuk Yesung hyung kedepan kelas.

"Hyung aku tidak peduli. Bagiku yang paling cantik itu hanya yeoja lotus. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur lagi. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" aku pun kembali menelungkupkan kepalaku diatas meja dan kembali kupejamkan mataku. Masih bisa kudengar gerutuan Yesung hyung, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Minnie si yeoja lotus.

_Nun busige bitnal nari olkeoya_

_Gettaekkaji ni gyeote isseo julge_

_Haessari gadekan bencie anjaseo_

_Neoreul kkok anajulkeoya_

_Neul gakkai eseo nareul barabwajudan_

_Ttatteutan ni maeumeul ara_

_Neomeojin naege dasi ireonaramyeon_

Tunggu lagu ini kan?

Aku pun kembali membuka mataku, apa aku telah berada ditaman mimpi? Kulihat kesamping kiri dan kananku. Ahhh... Anio. Aku masih berada dikelas, berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Tapi lagu ini...?

_Maleobsi bicheul bicune_

_Neoneun byeol, I sesang gajang keun byeol_

_Eoduwobjin nae mam bicuneun_

_Neoneun byeol I sesang gajang keun byeol_

_Eoreobureun nareul nogine_

Bukankah ini lagu yang pernah yeoja lotus itu nyanyikan ditaman mimpiku?

Dengan perlahan aku pun mulai mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan kelas. Dan...

DEG

Yeoja lotus ?

TBC

Chapter 3 selesai :D

Mianhae atas keterlambatannya chapter ini, soalnya saya ada ulangan Farmakologi jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan FF ini.

Dan mian juga kalau lagi-lagi chapter ini kurang memuaskan karena sekali lagi saya ngebut bikinnya, soalnya hari ini saya ada ulangan matematika..

Hahahha :D

Baiklah, saya jadi curhat deh

Kalu begitu sampai bertemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya :)

Dan gumawo buat yang uda review :* :D

hehehe..

#bow


	4. Chapter 4

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other Cast :**

Leeteuk

Eunhyuk

Donghae

Ryeowook

-Dan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja bertambah-

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Romance, GS

**Disclamer :**

Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka, dan SME. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja ^^

**Summary :**

_Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu. _

**A/N : **

Penggantian marga pada tokoh, dilakukan hanya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita. ^^

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebelumnya..._

**"Dasar tuan putri manja"**

**"Pagi anak-anak. Kita kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Paris" **

**"Seongsangnim, anda tidak melupakan peraturan yang sudah anda buat itu kan?"**

**"Kau! Bernyanyilah, kau bisa masuk kesekolah ini. Berarti kau memiliki kemampuan bukan? Sekarang tunjukan pada kami." **

**"Anio. Apa yang dikatakannya benar, sebagai murid baru aku harus tetap mengikuti peraturan yang telah kalian sepakati."**

**"Terserah. Kau bisa menyanyikan lagu apapun yang kau mau" **

**"Kyu. Cepat bangun!"**

**"Hyung aku tidak peduli. Bagiku yang paling cantik itu hanya yeoja lotus. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur lagi. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" **

_Selanjutnya..._

CHAPTER 4

...

Sungmin terus memainkan gitarnya dengan tempo yang sangat pas. Tiap nada yang dimainkannya terdengar sangat indah. Bait demi bait lirik yang dinyanyikannya menambah kesempurnaan lagu itu. Disaat semua orang begitu terpesona oleh permainan gitar dan suara merdu Sungmin, seorang namja bermahkotakan surai coklat madu yang duduk disudut kelas, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun pov..

Yeoja lotus, benarkah itu dirimu? Apakah ini nyata? Ataukah sama seperti sebelumnya, yang hanya berwujud sebuah mimpi?

Tapi kenapa aku merasa saat ini sangat berbeda?

Aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu, bahkan lebih dekat dibandingkan saat kita duduk berdua di taman mimpi itu.

Tuhan.. Jika ini memang nyata, maka aku akan sangat berterima kasih padaMu. Karena telah mempertemukan aku dengan malaikat hatiku ini, dan aku akan berjanji akan selalu menjaga malaikatmu ini.

...

Author pov..

Tak terasa, Sungmin telah selesai memainkan gitarnya. Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang kelas ini, membuat Sungmin tersenyum puas. Sungmin pun mulai kembali menatap Ryeowook, dapat Sungmin lihat bahwa Ryeowook pun tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Seongsangnim, anda bilang saya boleh duduk dimana pun yang saya mau kan?" tanya Sungmin pada Shin seongsangnim. Dan Shin seongsangnim pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu saya ingin duduk bersama yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu" ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum kearah Ryeowook.

Sungmin pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Ryeowook.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya telah berada disamping Ryewook.

"Ne, tentu saja boleh" setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Ryeowook, Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang berada disamping Ryeowook.

...

Pelajaran telah dimulai, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Shin seongsangnim, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Sempat terlihat beberapa kali Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencuri pandangan kearah Sungmin. Ahh.. Sepertinya Lee Sungmin telah benar-benar menguasai hati dan pikiran Cho Kyuhyun.

"Argh.. Aku rasa aku sudah benar-benar gila" umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun pun kembali berusaha agar bisa kembali berkonsentrasi, bukan pada pelajaran tapi pada Lee Sungmin.

...

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berdentang, menandakan berakhirnya waktu sekolah. Terlihat Sungmin tengah membereskan buku-bukunya, hingga 2 siswa namja mendekatinya.

"Anyeong Sungmin-ssi" sapa mereka, dengan kerlingan genit.

"Ne, anyeong" balas Sungmin dengan ramah.

Melihat Sungmin yang tengah 'digoda' oleh 2 orang siswa itu, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit panas. Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?!" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya telah berada didepan mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa, kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya." jawab salah satu namja itu.

"Ck! Dengan mengerlingkan mata seperti itu, apa itu yang dinamakan berkenalan Cho Jinho" ucap Kyuhyun dengan memberi penekanan pada 'Cho Jinho'

"Dan kau Changmin-ah, bukankah kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu lalu kenapa kau mendekati Sungmin juga" lanjut Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kearah namja yang bernama Changmin itu.

Sungmin hanya terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan namja ini" batin Sungmin.

"Sekarang cepat kalian pergi dari sini, atau aku habisi kalian berdua" ucap Kyuhyun mengusir kedua namja itu.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kami pergi" Kedua namja itu pun akhirnya pergi menjauh.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Tanya Ryeowook yang ternyata sedari tadi masih berada disamping Sungmin.

"Tentu saja menjauhkan minnie ku dari dua namja genit itu" batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku cuma tidak mau Sungmin menjadi korban dari dua namja playboy itu" jawab Kyuhyun. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin.

"Dan kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja disekolah ini. Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Mendengar peringatan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun sedikit melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat respon dari Sungmin, mulai mengeryit bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa menjauh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadi katamu aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan namja disekolah ini. Dan kau namja kan? Berarti aku juga tidak boleh dekat denganmu bukan" jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya. Mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya bisa melongo.

"Aigoo.. Bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku itu..."

"Ne, aku tahu maksudmu. Tadi aku hanya bercanda" ujar Sungmin dan mulai mendekat lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin pun mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan bahagia oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Kyuhyun Pov..

"Lee Sungmin imnida" ucapnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan perasaan bahagia, aku pun membalasnya.

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucapku.

Menyentuh tangannya, bisa aku rasakan hangat dari tangannya. Sekarang aku telah benar-benar yakin kalau ini adalah nyata. Ini adalah perkenalanku dengannya yang sesungguhnya, bukan lagi mimpi. Sekarang aku telah mencintai yeoja yang sebenarnya, yang bisa aku temui setiap waktu. Bukan lagi yeoja mimpi yang hanya bisa aku temui dikala aku terlelap.

"Minnie.." tiba-tiba seorang namja yang sudah sangat aku kenal masuk kedalam kelas dan memanggil Sungmin.

"Teukie oppa" balas Sungmin kemudian berlari memeluk namja itu.

Hey.. Bahkan aku saja belum pernah dipeluk oleh Sungmin dan apa tadi ? Oppa ?

Ck! Menyebalkan.

"Ck! Bahkan murid baru saja bisa dengan mudah kau dapatkan hyung. Cassanova sejati." ucapku sinis.

"Tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Tak ada yeoja yang bisa mennolak kharismaku. Kau tahu, bahkan aku telah tinggal satu rumah dengannya" jawab Leeteuk hyung.

"MWO?..." teriakku didepan mereka. Mungkin reaksiku terlalu berlebihan, tapi.. Hey siapa yang tidak bereaksi sepertiku, saat tahu yeoja yang disukainya ternyata tinggal satu rumah dengan seorang namja yang telah kau anggap hyung. Kalian juga pasti bereaksi sepertiku.

"Kyu kau terlalu berlebihan. Wajarkan kalau mereka tinggal satu rumah. Merekakan saudara" ucap Ryeowook yang ternyata telah berdiri disampingku. Aku pun semakin mengernyit bingung, mereka bersaudara? Lalu kenapa Leeteuk hyung tidak pernah cerita padaku?.

"Kyu, perkenalkan. Dia adalah adikku yang dari Paris" ucap Leeteuk hyung seraya merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Hyung kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau mempunyai dongsaeng?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya"

"Emhh.. Aku pulang dulu ne. Sungmin, sampai jumpa. Besok kita keruang musik bersama ne" Ryeowook pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga dikelas ini.

"Kyu, aku minta tolong ne antarkan Sungmin pulang. Aku belum bisa pulang sekarang, soalnya aku masih harus nyiapin untuk acara pentas nanti"

Mwo? Leeteuk hyung menyuruhku mengantar Sungmin? Kalau begitu aku bisa satu mobil dengannya. Ini kesempatan untuk mendekatinya kan?

"Ne hyung, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Dia aman bersamaku"

...

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya pulang bersama sang yeoja lotus, selama diperjalanan mereka saling bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Sepertinya setelah hari ini, mereka akan menjadi semakin dekat. Dan mungkin saja Sungmin bisa menerima cinta Kyuhyun, itu mungkin saja bukan?

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, takdir tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan senyumannya.

TBC

Selesai :D

Ottokhae ? Ceritanya jelek ? Kurang memuaskan?

Ahh.. Mianhae

Belakangan ini saya sedang benar-benar buntu :(

Mianhae.. Dan gumawo yang uda baca dan mereview.

#Bow


	5. Chapter 5

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other Cast :**

Leeteuk

Ryeowook

Yesung

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Romance, GS

**Disclamer :**

Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka, dan SME. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja ^^

**Summary :**

_Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu. _

**A/N : **

Penggantian marga pada tokoh, dilakukan hanya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita. ^^

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebelumnya..._

**"Kalau begitu saya ingin duduk bersama yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu"**

**"Argh.. Aku rasa aku sudah benar-benar gila" **

**"Ck! Dengan mengerlingkan mata seperti itu, apa itu yang dinamakan berkenalan Cho Jinho" **

**"Sekarang cepat kalian pergi dari sini, atau aku habisi kalian berdua"**

**"Ck! Bahkan murid baru saja bisa dengan mudah kau dapatkan hyung. Cassanova sejati." **

**"Tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Tak ada yeoja yang bisa menolak kharismaku. Kau tahu, bahkan aku telah tinggal satu rumah dengannya"**

**"Kyu, perkenalkan. Dia adalah adikku yang dari Paris"**

_Selanjutnya..._

CHAPTER 5

Semenjak hari itu, hari dimana Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat semakin dekat. Kini masing-masing diantara mereka saling menampilkan kebahagiaan. Saling bercanda, tertawa, bahkan tak jarang mereka saling melemparkan ejekan dan akan berakhir dengan kalahnya Sungmin dan merajuklah hasilnya.

Hari demi hari hubungan mereka pun semakin berkembang, semakin dekat dan tak terpisahkan. Memang mereka tak pernah menegaskan seperti apa status mereka saat ini. Namun kedekatan yang telah terjalin seminggu lebih ini, membuat rasa memiliki diantara mereka semakin tumbuh besar setiap harinya. Memang terkesan singkat, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Kyuhyun yang dari awal sudah sangat mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin yang mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa setiap berada didekat Kyuhyun, Sungmin selalu merasa ada degupan aneh didadanya. Setiap melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kearahnya, saat itu juga dia akan merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan rasa nyaman menjalar begitu saja dalam dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku" sepertinya kalimat itulah yang sering muncul dibenak Sungmin beberapa hari ini.

"Ming, kau telah benar-benar mengunci hatiku" dan cuma kalimat itulah yang selalu ditegaskan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dalam hati Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ahh.. Untuk Kyuhyun lebih tepat disebut virus cinta yang telah menginfeksi hatinya.

...

Lagu Summer dari komposer terkenal Jepang Joe Hisaishi, mengalun begitu merdu dalam ruang musik SM High School ini. Jari-jari lentik seorang yeoja menari begitu lincah diatas tuts-tuts grand piano berwarna putih dihadapannya. Kedua maniknya terpejam menghayati setiap nada-nada yang dimainkannya. Seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi berdiri disampinya hanya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Hingga akhirnya musik pun berhenti mengalun, sang yeoja pun mulai membuka matanya menampakkan manik indahnya. Dengan tersenyum manis dia berbalik menghadap yeoja disampingnya, yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Wookie, ottokhae?" tanyanya.

"Arrggh.. Minnie kau luar biasa. Suaramu sangat bagus, kau juga pandai bermain gitar, dan sekarang kau menunjukkan keahlianmu dalam memainkan piano, kau juga sangat cantik. Aish.. Pantas saja si maniak game itu sangat memujamu." ucap yeoja mungil yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook itu.

"Kau terlalu memuji. Dibandingan denganmu dan Teuk oppa, permainan pianoku itu belum ada apa-apanya dan dibandingan dengan suaramu dan Kyuhyun, suaraku masih jauh dibawah. Apa lagi Yesung oppa, aishh aku sangat kagum dengan suaranya." ucap Sungmin dengan setengah merajuk.

"Tapi tetap saja, dimata seorang Cho Kyuhyun kaulah yang paling sempurna." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda, membuat rona merah mulai muncul dibalik pipi putih Sungmin.

"Aish.. Kau bicara apa sih Wookie. Bagi Kyuhyun yang paling sempurna itu hanya koleksi gamenya."

"Kau salah yeoja lotus, bagiku kaulah yang paling sempurna." tiba-tiba seorang namja berdiri didepan pintu ruangan, membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan kompok berbalik menghadapnya.

"Minnie, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Dan Wookie, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua" lanjut Kyuhyun sembari melangkah mendekati dua yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau mengusirku Kyu?" tanya Ryewook merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, Yesung hyung sudah menunggumu didepan. Lagi pula ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin aku katakan pada Minnie."

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne." Ryeowook pun akhirnya berlari menjauhi kedua sahabatnya ini.

Dalam ruangan kini hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan sadarkah Kyuhyun bawah Sungmin kini tengah begitu sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang.

"Minnie, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ahh.. Tentu saja boleh. Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Sebagai seorang yeoja, kau menyukai tempat menyenangkan seperti apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak seseorang yang sangat spesial. Dan aku pikir kau bisa memberikan saran untukku" ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin.

DEG

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun terdiam. Seketika wajahnya memerah, dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu sesak.

"Ada apa denganku. Aku tak boleh seperti ini" batin Sungmin.

Tak ingin Kyuhyun menyadari keadaannya, Sungmin pun kembali berusaha membuka suaranya.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya"

"Kau benar. Dan aku berencana ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya." ucap Kyuhyun dengan begitu antusias. Sungmin pun dengan cepat berbalik, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bagaimana jika ditaman." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Itu terlalu biasa. Tempat menyenangkan lainnya."

"Kalau begitu Lotte World saja" terdengar asal, tapi Sungmin tak perduli. Yang diinginkannya sekarang, agar Kyuhyun segera pergi dari sini. Bukan karena dia membenci Kyuhyun, tapi justru karena dia tak Kyuhyun melihat keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Lotte World? Ahh.. Itu ide yg bagus. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne." ucap Kyuhyun. Kemudian dengan cepat dia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ne, bersenang-senanglah." bisik Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Senyum miris terpantri diwajah cantiknya.

TES.. TES.. TES..

Butir-butir liquid bening itu mulai turun. Suara isakan itupun mulai berubah menjadi tangisan.

"Hiks.. Kenapa? Ada denganmu Lee Sungmin? Hiks.. Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Hiks.. Hiks.." ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi rapuh seperti saat ini.

…

_Oneuldo nae gieogeu ttarahemaeda_

_Igil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na_

_Dasin bol sudo eobtneun niga nareul butjaba_

_Naneun tto i gireul mutneunda_

_Neol bogo sipdago Tto ango sipdago_

_jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

_Niga animyeon andwae_

_Neo eobsin nan andwae_

_Na ireokhe haru handarul tto iliyeoneul_

_Na aphado joha_

_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_Na du beon dasineun Bo nael su eobtdago Na neorul itgo salsun eobtdago_

_Neo meongdeun gaseumi_

_Neol chajaorago_

_So richyeo burunda_

_Neon eodittneungeoni_

_Naeui moksori deulriji annhi_

_Na yegeneun_

_Na dasi sarado_

_Myeot boneul taeonado_

_Harudo niga eobsi sal su eobtneun na_

_Naega jikhyeojul saram_

_Naega saranghal saram nan_

_Geurae nan neo hanamayeon chungbunhanikka_

_Neo hanaman saranghanikka_

Leeteuk hanya terus memperhatiakan Sungmin yang sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan butir bening yang terus setia menuruni pipi putih sang dongsaeng.

"Namja itu sudah bosan hidup rupanya!" geram Leeteuk, dengan cepat tangannya merogoh kantung jeansnya dan mengambil ponsel putihnya.

To : Kyunie Pabo

_'Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Minnie ku eoh! Sudah kubilang, kau boleh mendekatinya tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh membuatnya sedih bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis! Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang eoh! Cepat kembalikan senyumnya atau kuhabisi kau!'_

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan singkat yang ditujukan Untuk Kyuhyun itu, dengan cepat dia pun menekan tombol _send_.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga akhirnya ponsel Leeteuk pun bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Kyunie Pabo

_'Jangan marah-marah dulu hyung. Aku janji, besok dia akan kembali tersenyum dan bersemangat seperti biasanya.'_

Leeteuk pun kembali mengetik pesan diponselnya.

To : Kyunie Pabo

_'Bagus. Aku pegang janji mu itu Cho Kyunhyun' -send-_

Leeteuk pun kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih hanyut dengan kesedihannya sendiri.

…

"Kyu, aku tahu kau telah memiliki yeoja lain. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu jadi aku akan mempertahankan perasaan ini. Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri. Dan aku yakin, jika kita jodoh maka takdir akan mempertemukan kita tapi jika tidak maka takdir akan memilihkan orang yang lebih baik untukku. Tapi untuk saat ini yang aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, jadi biarkanlah perasaan ini berada disini bersamaku. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" batin Sungmin.

TBC

Wahhh... Saya comeback :D

Adakah yang kangen? Gak ada?

Ahh.. Arraseo lupakan -_-

Mianhae.. Saya baru bisa posting sekarang. Banyak faktor yang membuat saya tidak bisa melanjutkan FF ini.

Yang pertama, yah kalian juga pasti tahulah. Soal Sungmin oppa itu, dan itu membuat saya sedikit kehilangan feel. :(

Tapi sekarang saya telah kembali :)

Yang kedua, ya memang karena saya sedang sibuk dengan sekolah :)

Ahh.. Gumawo yang uda review :)

Dan mianhae kalau cerita tambah hancur, gaje, dan jelek.

Jeongmal mianhae...

#BOW


	6. Chapter 6

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other Cast :**

Leeteuk

Ryeowook

Yesung

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Romance, GS

**Disclamer :**

Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka, dan SME. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja ^^

**Summary :**

_Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu. _

**A/N : **

Penggantian marga pada tokoh, dilakukan hanya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita. ^^

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebelumnya..._

**"Arrggh.. Minnie kau luar biasa. Suaramu sangat bagus, kau juga pandai bermain gitar, dan sekarang kau menunjukkan keahlianmu dalam memainkan piano, kau juga sangat cantik. Aish.. Pantas saja si maniak game itu sangat memujamu."**

**"Kau salah yeoja lotus, bagiku kaulah yang paling sempurna." **

**"Aku hanya ingin mengajak seseorang yang sangat spesial. Dan aku pikir kau bisa memberikan saran untukku"**

**"Kau benar. Dan aku berencana ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya."**

**"Lotte World? Ahh.. Itu ide yg bagus. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne."**

**"Hiks.. Kenapa? Ada denganmu Lee Sungmin? Hiks.. Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Hiks.. Hiks.."**

_Selanjutnya..._

CHAPTER 6

Seperti halnya sang bulan, matahari pun merupakan salah satu perhiasan langit, hanya saja matahari hanya akan muncul saat pagi hingga senja menjelang. Seperti pagi ini, dengan wajah berseri sang mentari mulai meringkuk menempati tahtanya, menggantikan posisi sang bulan yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hembusan angin pagi yang membawa titik-titik embun, memberikan suatu aroma pagi yang khas. Sungguh pagi yang sangat menyejukkan.

"Pagi yang cerah, tapi tak secerah hatiku." gumam seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk mematut dirinya didepan cermin meja riasnya. Lee Sungmin, nama yeoja itu. Dengan tatapan sendu terus menatap dirinya sendiri didalam cermin.

...

Sungmin pov

Aku hanya terus menatap diriku yang terpampang jelas dalam cermin milikku ini. Tak ada kegiatan apa pun yang kulakukan, hanya duduk diam mematut diri, atau... Melamun lebih tepatnya.

Drrrrtt.. Drrrtt..

Ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja riasku tiba-tiba saja bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Segera kuhentikan kegiatan melamunku dan segera kuraih ponselku.

'Kyunie calling'

Melihat nama yang tertera dalam layar ponselku, seketika membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Dengan kasar kuletakkan kembali ponselku, tak berniat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Aku takut jika aku mendengar suaranya nanti aku akan kembali menangis, jadi lebih baik aku menghindar. Lagi pula dia juga telah memiliki yeoja kan.

"Arrgh.. Namja itu benar-benar telah membuatku gila." teriakku frustasi.

...

Author pov

"Arrgh.. Namja itu benar-benar telah membuatku gila." teriak sungmin frustasi.

Drrrrtt.. Drrrrtt..

Lagi.. Ponsel itu kembali bergetar. Sungmin pun hanya melirik ponselnya itu. Jujur, dalam hati sungmin sangat ingin mengangkat panggilan dari kyuhyun itu, tapi rasa takutnya mengalahkan segalanya. Sungmin takut membayangkan apa yang akan diceritakan kyuhyun padanya jika dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Bagaimana jika kyuhyun menelfon ku hanya untuk memberi tahu jika dia dan yeoja itu telah..." batin sungmin. Dengan tatapan frustasi, sungmin terus menatap ponselnya yang masih menghasilkan getaran itu.

_'Minnie, gumawo. Saranmu sangat membantu, sekarang aku dan yeoja itu telah menjadi pasangan kekasih.' _

"Arrghh.. ANDWAE..!" teriak sungmin seraya mengacak rambutnya yang telah tertata rapi itu.

"Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku seperti ini. Ahh.. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Ayo lee sungmin, kau tak boleh seperti ini. Bangkitlah.. Bangkitlah.." ucap sungmin, mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan cekatan yeoja cantik ini kembali merapikan rambut panjangnya, diraihnya ponselnya dan memasukkan benda persegi itu kedalam tas punggung berwarna pink miliknya. Dan sungmin pun mulai melangkah keluar, untuk memulai paginya.

...

"Hufftt.." ini sudah kesekian kalinya namja bersurai hitam ini menghela napas panjangnya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang duduk dibangku paling depan.

"Ada apa denganmu yeoja lotus." batin namja ini. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari yeoja itu. Iris hitam kelam ini terus memperhatikan gerak gerik sang yeoja. Ingin rasanya namja tampan ini berlari ke tempat sang yeoja, memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat. Lalu bertanya _'apa aku berbuat salah, kenapa kau terus menghindariku'_

Ya.. Lee sungmin, yeoja cantik ini sejak tadi pagi terus menghindari kyuhyun. Dan sikap sungmin ini berhasil membuat kyuhyun hampir gila.

"Selamat pagi semua. Maaf saya mengganggu pelajaran kalian dulu sebentar. Saya ada pengumuman penting untuk kalian." ucap shin seongsangnim yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Semua murid pun diam, mendengarkan apa yang akan diumumkan oleh shin seongsangnim.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, acara pentas sekolah kita akan diadakan minggu depan. Dan tema dari pentas itu adalah _love story. _Jadi setiap kelas akan dipilih 2 pasangan untuk tampil dalam acara itu. Dan untuk kelas vokal ini, saya sudah memilih pasangan yang tepat." sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, shin seongsangnim mengamati semua muridnya. Banyak diantara mereka menundukkan kepala, mungkin mereka sedang berdoa '_tuhan, semoga akulah yang terpilih'. _Ya.. Mungkin seperti itulah doa mereka.

"Baik. Pasangan yang pertama adalah Kim jong woon dan kim ryeowook. Pasangan yang kedua, Cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin."

"Mwo?" seru sungmin terkejut saat mendengar ternyata dia dipasangkan dengan namja yang sekarang tengah membuatnya frustasi.

"Ada apa lee sungmin?" tanya shin seongsangnim yang sedikit bingung dengan respon yang diberikan muridnya ini.

"Ahh.. Gwenchana Seongsangnim." jawab sungmin sembari tersenyum, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Disatu sisi, dia merasa senang karena dipasangkan dengan namja yang dicintainya ini tapi disisi lain, dia juga merasa sedih. Mengingat bahwa kyuhyun namja yang dicintainya itu telah memiliki yeoja lain. Jadi, reaksi apa yang harus diberikannya sekarang? Apa dia harus melocat kegirangan atau dia harus menangis?

"Aigooo.. Aku bisa jadi gila jika terus seperti ini." batin sungmin yang mulai kesal karena perasaannya ini.

"Baiklah. Tuan kim saya permisi dulu, anda bisa melanjutkan pelajarannya." ucap shin seongsangnim pada tuan lee. Shin seongsagnim mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas vokal ini dan tuan lee pun melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda tadi.

...

Kyuhyun pov

Jarak kami sangat dekat tapi terasa sangat jauh. Sejak bel pulang berbunyi, dia terus saja diam. Bahkan saat aku mengajaknya untuk latihan diruang musik pun, dia hanya diam.

"Arrghh.. Yeoja lotus sebenarnya ada apa denganmu." batinku frustasi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini, aku harus bertanya padanya.

"Emhh.. Jadi kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa saat pentas nanti?" tanyaku padanya, mencoba berbasa basi.

"Molla. Terserah padamu saja." jawabnya singkat. Nah.. Kalian lihat sendirikan, dia sangat aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau I Knew I Loved You?" tanyaku lagi. Hey.. Aku tidak boleh menyerahkan.

"Aku tidak menyukai lagu itu." lagi-lagi dia menjawabku dengan jawaban seperti itu. Ahh.. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku lebih memilih tidak bermain game dari pada harus didiamkan oleh yeoja lotus ku seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengamu? Kenapa jadi berubah seperti ini?"

...

Author pov

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengamu? Kenapa jadi berubah seperti ini?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak merasa ada yang berubah."

"Aku ada salah padamu? Jika aku ada salah, maka tegur aku. Jika kau marah padaku, maka pukul aku. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada kau terus menghindariku seperti ini."

Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, sungmin pun terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkinkan dia berkata yang sebenarnya pada kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, latihannya kita lanjutkan besok saja. Aku harus pulang." merasa tak bisa bekata apa-apa lagi, sungmin pun berniat menghindar. Dengan cepat yeoja cantik ini beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan musik sekolahnya ini.

"Lee Sungmin saranghae."

DEG..

Langkah sungmin pun seketika terhenti saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan kyuhyun.

"Sekarang apa lagi ini Kyu~" lirih sungmin.

TBC

Ahh.. Mian saya potong disini dulu ne.

Ottokhae ? Tambah ancur ya~ :(

Ahhh.. Mianhae~

Gumawo aja deh buat yang uda bersedia ngebaca dan mereview ff saya yang ancur ini.

Gumawo~

#BOW


	7. Chapter 7 (END)

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other Cast :**

Leeteuk

Ryeowook

Yesung

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Romance, GS

**Disclamer :**

Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka, dan SME. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja ^^

**Summary :**

_Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu. _

**A/N : **

Penggantian marga pada tokoh, dilakukan hanya untuk menunjang jalannya cerita. ^^

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebelumnya..._

**"Pagi yang cerah, tapi tak secerah hatiku."**

**"Bagaimana jika kyuhyun menelfon ku hanya untuk memberi tahu jika dia dan yeoja itu telah..."**

**"Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku seperti ini. Ahh.. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Ayo lee sungmin, kau tak boleh seperti ini. Bangkitlah.. Bangkitlah.." **

**"Baik. Pasangan yang pertama adalah Kim jong woon dan kim ryeowook. Pasangan yang kedua, Cho kyuhyun dan lee sungmin."**

**"Bagaimana kalau I Knew I Loved You?"**

**"Aku ada salah padamu? Jika aku ada salah, maka tegur aku. Jika kau marah padaku, maka pukul aku. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada kau terus menghindariku seperti ini."**

**"Lee Sungmin saranghae."**

_Selanjutnya..._

CHAPTER 7

Langkah yeoja itu pun seketika terhenti saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Berhenti mempermainkanku cho kyuhyun..!"

"Aku berkata sesungguhnya. Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu Lee sungmin." Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkah mendekati sungmin.

Tes..

Butiran bening itu kembali menetes. Yeoja ini kembali menangis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau selalu memperhatikanku, selalu berada didekatku. Dan setelah aku merasa nyaman denganmu, tiba-tiba kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah memiliki yeoja yang kau cintai. Dan sekarang kau kembali mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku." ucap sungmin dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan~" lirih sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang telah berada tepat dibelakang sungmin, dengan perlahan mulai memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Yeoja yang aku maksud saat itu adalah dirimu Ming. Kaulah yeoja yang aku cintai itu, kaulah yeoja special itu. Hanya kau yang aku cintai minnie." kyuhyun pun membalik tubuh sungmin menghadapnya. Dengan perlahan jari-jari kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah yeoja lotusnya ini.

"Kyu kau..." ucapan sungmin terpotong saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya kedalam dekapannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau jahat kyu.. Hiks.." sungmin pun semakin terisak dalam dekapan kyuhyun dan kyuhyun pun semakin memperdalam pelukannya, tak dipedulikannya bajunya yang telah basah karena air mata sungmin.

"Mianhae.. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Tak kusangka jadinya akan seperti ini. Mianhae."

Sungmin hanya diam, tak ada reaksi apa pun bahkan untuk membalas pelukan kyuhyun pun sungmin masih ragu. Hanya menangis, yeoja ini hanya terus menangis.

"Ming, aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum kita saling bertemu, aku sudah sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae yeoja lotus."

Diam..

Sungmin hanya diam, hingga akhirnya sungmin pun mulai membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"Nado kyu, nado saranghae." jawab sungmin. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Jangan pernah menghindariku atau mengacuhkanku lagi. Rasanya aku hampir gila karena sikapmu itu."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Aku pikir kau telah memiliki yeojachingu, makanya aku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap sungmin.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai yeoja lain saat yeoja yang berada dihadapanku ini telah menahan hatiku bersamanya. Bahkan aku tak pernah bisa memandang yeoja lain disekitarku karena padanganku telah dikunci olehnya sehingga aku hanya bisa memandang satu yeoja yaitu dirinya. Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Chukkae lee sungmin. Kau telah membuat Cho kyuhyun jatuh pada dirimu." mendengar ucapan gombal kyuhyun, membuat sungmin terkekeh. Tak ada lagi air mata, sekarang hanya ada senyuman bahagia.

"Dasar kyuhyun gombal."

"Aku tidak gombal, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Oya, Ming. Nanti saat kita telah menikah kau ingin memiliki berapa orang anak?"

"Yak! Menikah saja belum, kau sudah bertanya soal anak. Dasar namja babo"

"Kalau begitu kajja kita menikah. Nanti saat kita telah menikah, aku ingin memiliki 13 orang anak."

"Mwo? Yak! Kau pikir itu mudah eoh?."

"Tentu saja mudah, aku ahlinya dalam hal itu."

"Ck! Dasar namja pervert." sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kyuhyun.

"Chagia~ kau mau kemana? Kajja kita menikah. Lalu membuat 13 orang anak."

"Andwae! Buatlah dengan yeoja lain sana."

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan menikah dan membuat 13 anak dengan yeoja lotusku."

"Kalau begitu, cari yeoja lotus yang lainnya."

"Andwae! Yeoja lotusku hanya lee sungmin. Kajja chagi~ kita menikah"

"Andwaaee.."

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlanjut. Sekarang kita biarkan saja dulu pasangan baru itu untuk menikmati kebahagiaannya.

...

Hari pentas musik SM High School akhirnya tiba. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua pasangan yang akan berpartisipasi dalam pentas. Tentu saja ditunggu, karena hari ini mereka akan menjadi bintangnya. Mereka akan menjukkan kemampuan dan bakat mereka. Ada yang bernyanyi, menari, memainkan alat musik, bahkan berakting, dan mereka akan melakukannya dalam satu panggung. Disini mereka tidak sedang berkompetisi, tapi jika beruntung, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan mendapat hadiah atas kerja keras mereka itu.

Hari masih sangat pagi, tapi SM High School sudah terlihat sangat sibuk. Koridor sekolah ini seperti telah disulap menjadi tempat berkumpul pasangan yang akan berpartisipasi hari ini. Ada yang latihan, menyiapkan diri dan sesuatu untuk penampilan hari ini, bahkan ada juga yang hanya duduk menyendiri.

Jika banyak pasangan yang sedang menyiapkan diri atau menenangkan diri sebelum pentas. Maka berbeda dengan satu pasangan ini. Ya.. Mereka adalah KyuMin couple, pasangan yang baru bersatu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Pasangan ini terlihat sangat tenang, mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Tak ada beban atau rasa gugup dalam raut wajah mereka. Dan itu mengundang rasa penasaran pasangan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Minnie, kau tidak gugup?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Anio, aku tidak gugup, karena ada my prince Kyunie disampingku." jawab sungmin dengan senyum manis yang mengembang dibibirnya. Tangannya terus mengandeng mesra lengan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Aigoo.. Dasar pasangan baru. Yesung oppa, kita tidak boleh kalah mesra dengan pasangan baru ini." ucap ryeowook seraya menyenggol lengan Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Arraseo, kajja kita bermesraan." dan pasangan ini pun berlalu meninggalkan pasangan KyuMin yang hanya melongo melihat tingkah mereka.

...

Akhirnya acara pentas pun dimulai. Dan penampilan pertama ditunjukan oleh pasangan Leeteuk dan Heechul. Dan dilanjutkan oleh pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Semua yang menonton berdecak kagum dengan bakat-bakat yang ditunjukkan murid-murid SM High School ini. Terutama saat melihat pasangan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Suara indah mereka serasa memenuhi panggung, semua menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Seadanya ini kompetisi mungkin merekalah yang akan menang. Ahh.. Tapi itu masih mungkin karena pasangan KyuMin belum tampil. Kita lihat saja dulu penampilan pasangan baru ini nanti.

...

"Kyu, kajja. Sudah saatnya untuk kita." ucap Sungmin, dengan cepat ditariknya tangan kyuhyun dan berlari untuk naik keatas panggung.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan diatas panggung. Kyuhyun duduk dengan gitar dipangkuannya dan stand mic dihadapannya sedangkan sungmin duduk dengan tangan menggenggam microphone.

Musik pun mulai mengalun dengan indah.

**Maybe it's intuition**

**Somethings you just don't question**

**Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant**

**And there it goes, I think I've found my best**

**friend**

(Kyuhyun)

**I know that it might sound**

**More than a little crazy**

**But I believe...**

(Sungmin)

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

**There's just no rhyme or reason**

**Only a sense of completion**

**And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces**

**I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home**

**I know that it might sound**

**More than a little crazy**

**But I believe**

(Kyuhyun - Sungmin)

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengakhiri lagu mereka. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi tempat terselenggaranya acara ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap, senyum terkembang dibibir keduanya, raut kebahagiaan pun tergambar jelas dari wajah keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

...

_Saat pertama aku melihatmu ditaman itu, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi tapi saat itu aku sudah yakin, bahwa aku mencintaimu. (Kyuhyun)_

_Aku tahu kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Dalam seminggu aku bersamamu, aku telah menyimpan perasaan padamu. (Sungmin)_

.

.

.

"Aku telah mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Semua orang pasti akan menganggap aku gila. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak peduli. Inilah kenyataannya. Aku Cho Kyuhyun mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, untuk hari ini, besok dan selamanya. Itulah janjiku untukmu yeoja lotus." -Cho Kyuhyun-

FIN

Wahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga nih FF :D

Mianhae kalau cerita malah tambah ancur aja~

Gumawo karena kalian uda mau ngebaca Fanfic aku yang jauh dari kata bagus ini. Dan kalian juga uda mau nyempet-nyempetin ngeriview juga, gumawo~

Jeongmal gumawo ^^

#Bow

Sampai bertemu di FF KyuMin yang lainnya.

Kamshamnida^^


End file.
